Betrothed:The Shinobi and Tamarenean
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Starfire is called back to Tamaran to fulfill one of her duties as Princess. Though the last thing she expected was to be betrothed by a childhood friend she hasn't seen in years. Seems like the Titans will be going back one short this time. This image is by TonicShadow of deviantart.
1. Her Bethrothed!:Rewritten

Betrothed  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0_  
On a warm sunny day two kids were playing in a meadow. It was rich with much vegetation and life. The leaves swayed from the gentle breeze of the wind. One child was a young blond boy with whiskers. The other was a young auburn haired girl with orange skin._

_''We'll be friends forever right?'' The little Auburn haired girl asked hopefully._

_''Well of course my my little sparkle-chan.''_

_''Then let's make a promise.''_

_''Ok, what kind of promise?''_

_''To get married when we become older.''_

_''What you mean like in a couple of years?''_

_''No when were much older.''_

_''Oh...''_

''...''

_''Naruto...''_

_''Yeah Kori...''_

_''Can I...'' The young auburn girl hair paused for a moment. ''...ride you again today.'' Only a child could phrase a question like that without realizing the double meaning of said sentence._

_''I think the only reason you're my friend Kori-chan is so I'll turn into a Kitsune so you can ride me.'' The little blond haired boy said._

_''Not true,'' The orange skinned girl pouted. ''You don't think that do you?'' She asked in a small voice looking at him with troubled green eyes._

_The cerulean eyed boy frowned. ''No fair...using those eyes is cheating!''_

_The two children broke out in giggles as they went about playing._

Starfire woke up with a yawn and a stretch. How old was that memory? Ten years? What had become of her old friend? It didn't matter as she had to get up and get ready.

''Uh, Starfire?'' Cyborg started catching her attention. The Tamerenean was still packing, drifting off a bit as she remembered the past. She answered with a 'hmm?' as the Titans changeling Beast followed up with a question.

'' Going somewhere?'' Robin asked her as she passed him and the others before pausing and finally answering his question. ''I am leaving for Tamaran.''

''And you're taking all your stuff because...?'' This time it was Raven that asked.  
Starfire stopped packing and gave her friends a tender, wistful smile.''I'm leaving and I'm afraid I won't be coming back.''

''WHAT!'' Was the loud and response of her team mates.

'' Starfire, what's wrong?'' The Titans Leader Robin asked her, concerned that she might have been unhappy and that was the reason why she was leaving.

''Nothing is wrong,'' she assured them, touched by the concerned. ''She gave a worried pause then big smile. ''...getting married.''

**''**WHAT?'' Was the Titans loud and unified response once more.

Starfire felt herself more at ease with her friends traveling with her. To be honest she was quite nervous about the whole thing despite finally being able to return home. As one of the daughters of the King and Queen of Tameran Starfire knew that something like this was to be expected. It was one the possible duties she was thought about by one of her tutors in her youth.

_''Then let's make a promise.''_

_''Ok, what kind of promise?''_

_''To get married when we become older.'' _

''You're getting married?''

Starfire was startled by Robin's sudden question, the memories fading away. ''Indeed. And I cannot wait to see Tamaran.'' Her eyes teared up a bit. ''I have been having a bit of the sick-home feeling lately and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends.''

In response to another question. '' Oh, I have never met him.'' She tapped her fingers together nervously. ''My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran.''

_''_You're getting married? And to someone you've never met?'' Robin asked her in disbelief. In modern day earth or at least in the United States arranged marriages were practically unheard of.

**''**Of course, Robin. It is the way of my people.'' Starfire answered him and that put an end to that conversation.

Eventually they came across the planet of Tameran.  
_''_My home. Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?'' The landscape was immense yet barren with twisted rock formations.

''Uh...sure?'' Raven offered as the T-Ship landed.

As soon as the Titans exit Starfire warms up both her hands. Out of the shadows walked a full grown male Tamerenean with long auburn hair and beard wearing the same color scheme as Starfire. He was tall, well built and wore wrist guards as well as a studded armband. Over his right eye was his scar, the eye itself looked dead.

''Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r sol!''

The male pounded his fist against his chest.''Hesbad rutha Galfore kank!'' He snarls and pulls back from her, raising both meaty arms and bringing them down.

Starfire screams.

**''**Titans! '' Robin whips out a handful of discs, Cyborg primes his sonic cannon, and Raven gets her powers warmed up Before anyone can move, though, a few eyes go wide in surprise and the scream gives way to laughter. Galfore has seized Starfire and is chuckling as he tickles her like mad.  
''Um, unless they tickle people to death here, I think you can chill.'' Cyborg told Robin.

''Friends, I wish you to meet my k'norfka, Galfore. He raised me from the time I was very small.'' she said introducing the much longer Tamarenean.

''You mean this dude's your nanny?'' Beast Boy asked with a laugh.  
Robin, Cyborg, and Raven clear out, leaving him in the shadow of one very angry big man.  
**''**You find that amusing, little one?'' The now more then ever imposing male Tamernean asked.

The laughter dies in an instant and is replaced by a scared, slack-jawed shudder; the other three slide back up.

''Nice to meet you.''

Galfore thumps his chest. ''I trust your travel was safe?'' He asked Starfire who replied.

''Indeed Galfore. '' She floats over and puts her hands on his shoulders.

''I have missed you,'' He knealed bowing his head. ''Princess...'' Several people walked up, palace guards by their armor mirrored his expression. ''PRINCESS!'' Was her team mates outcry.

Starfire grinned sheepishly. ''Oh yes I am...second in the line for the throne. Perhaps I forgot to mention?'' She laughs a bit. Her attention turned to Galfore. ''About the problem plaguing our home.

''Aah yes the Drenthax army. They have been quiet the past few days. Though if it is a connection to the other development well...let's just say much has changed since you departed.''

_''Hey no fair you cheated!'' The little blond boy said pouting._

_''Na-uh!'' Replied the Auburn haired girl._

_''Yeah you used your ability to fly to find me. That was completely unfair.''_

_''Well you didn't say I couldn't use my ability to fly. So I won fair and square.''_

_''You win this time Sparkles, but I assure you next time we play I will be victorious!'' The blond declared dramatically.  
**''**Look, Starfire, about this wedding-''_Starfire didn't take notice until it was too late.

Instantly Galfore leaps with an enraged yell; Robin flings himself backward out of reach, and just as quickly the guards thrust the points of their weapons into his face.

''Galfore please there is no need for such rashness. These are my guests for the nuptials and I would appreciate it if they were unharmed.'' Like man cultures the inhabitants took offense of 'commoners' even thinking about touching their royalty let alone doing so.

''As you wish princess.''

The procession continues out. Eventually the team made way to a banquet hall. Galfore stands, lifting his cup for a toast.

''To our beautiful Princess and her new husband! '' Starfire stands and raised her glass as well.

''And to my good friends.''

The natives lift their cups with ease, while the Titans, even Raven with her telekinesis were on able to. ''I am jubilant you all could be here to celebrate my wedding.''

She clinks-or rather thumps-her glass with Robin's, and the other guests do likewise.

''We're...really going to miss you.'' Robin managed out, struggling with the feelings he kept bonded down under manners such as being a hero as top priority.

She has no immediate answer. A long, uncomfortable silence follows, only to be broken when the carcass of some weird alien creature is dumped in front of him on a plate. He cries out in surprise at the sight of it.  
''Please, eat...''

The entire table was soon filled with Tameranean delights.

''_Rah-men?'' The Auburn girl asked in confusion._

''Ramen, it's the best I tell you. The noodles, the broth, aah just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Mom likes Salty Ramen, but I prefer Miso myself.''

**''**All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran!'' Galfore's proclamation brought Starfire from her day dreaming.

''The Emperor!''

Back and still in black was Starfire wearing a crown that framed her face.

''Ryand'r?''

''Long time no see big sister.'' the young Tamarenean male greeted her.

Starfire floated over to her younger brother and scooped him into a bear hug. ''Oh I have missed you.''

''I missed you too...it is a shame the others could not be here.''

''Last I heard you were with the Omega Men in efforts to topple the Citadel.''

''Aah yes...though with mother and father's sudden 'departure some time ago Tamaran needed a leader and with one sibling in Earth and the other in jail I fit the bill. But enough about me.'' She moved aside a bit. I'm sure you're eager to see who you'll be spending the rest of your life with.''

The movement exposes a male standing at a distance behind her. He was very well built, bare-chest and a towel draped over one arm. Starfire was positively thunderstruck at the sight of him. His cerulean blue eyes were gorgeous, his blond spiky hair oddly familiar...and his whiskers. Realization struck Starfire as she seemed to have lost her voice.

''What's wrong? Were you expecting maybe Phy'zzon?'' He asked jokingly. Starfire's heart started beating rapidly.

''NARUTO!"'

Starfire shot forward into the arms of her child hood friend. Her face burying into his chest. She cried softly as she hugged him with all her might. ''I missed you...'' She whispered softly.

''I missed you too...Sparkles.'' Starfire felt her face heat up as the embrace ended.

''Last I hard you and your friends were dealing with enemy resistance on the other side of the galaxy.''

''Well I heard about the trouble here and you know I think of Tamaran as my second home. So I rushed back here to give aid. Though good new, as of yesterday that Drainex or whatever empire is no longer a threat to Tamaran. They officially made Kuiinshi's shit list for blowing up a new cheesecake factory he was constructing on a world they were trying to conquer. If there is one thing you don't want to do then it's pissing off a Multiverse Guardian or Conqueror. Unfortunately for them the crazy bastard more or less skits the line between the two and well...I almost feel sorry for them. All probably be wiped out in a week along with their allies.'' Naruto peered over Starfire's head. ''Oh hey are those your friends?'' He asked, curious about meeting the people who had been taking care of his Sparkle while he had been away.

The banquet was over and Starfire with the addition of Naruto was giving her friends the tour around the castle. ''I still can't get over how big you got Sparkles,'' Naruto said as the two chatted non-stop since their reunion.

Starfire tried to give him a threatening look, the key word being tried. ''Don't call me that. I'm a little too old for that nickname.''

''Oh but you'll always be my little Sparkle. Always a ray of sunshine and happiness.''

Starfire blushed and looked away.

''Not to mention how well you filled out.''

''Naruto!'' Starfire cried out, aghast and embarrassed at the statement.

''Sorry Sparkles but I had to be blind, dumb, and gay not to notice how attractive you are. No offense to the latter of course. Though whether by coincidence or some cosmic jokes all my teachers turned out to be perverts in some form or another so their perversion eventually rubbed off. ''

''We'll worry about that later. I want you too meet my friends.'' She said, dragging him over to the table where her friends were.

''So...''

''Naruto...'' He stated before the mask teen could ask his questions.

''Right Naruto. How well do you know Starfire?''

_'Here we go.'_

_'It was bound to happen eventually.'_

_'Let's just hope Robin doesn't cause an incident.''_

__''Since we were little. I think our mothers introduced us to each other when we were three.''

''Wasn't it a little younger?'' Starfire asked, because she was sure her mother mentioned being friends with Kushina ever since they were young.

''No because I'm sure it was around that time your parents went on vacation and visited my world. Our mothers met because the Citadel had tried that whole kidnapping thing with your Okaa-san and she crashed in Fire Country and was found by my moms remember? As a result Fire Country, and by extension the elemental nations came under the protection of the Tameranean empire. At the time Kuiinshi and the others were still working in the shadows so the threat of reprise from them for attacking the planet was unknown at the time. But aah yes, the memories of youth. I remember because you spent quite a bit of time in the forest whenever you could with vegetation being rare except and only found on certain parts of Tameran.''

''Aah yes I remember how we used to play.'she said with a wistful look.

'''And I remember how you always used to try and ride me.'' He said casually as the Titans looked on in shock.  
Robin looked like he was about to have a stroke. Cyborg was to busy rebooting to go into big brother mood. Rave had a minor visible blush as something int he background blew up and beastboy who was visible red was trying not to focus on the visible image provided.

''Naruto!'' A blushing Starfire shouted. She couldn't believe that the sweet innocent little boy had been corrupted in such a way?

''What? You always wanted me to turn into a Kitsune. I wasn't a horse Kori-chan. We don't give people rides.'' He said with a cheeky grin. ''You have such a dirty mind.'' The others relaxed though quite visibly red to some proportions.

Some time had passed and the Titans with the exception of Starfire were led to the guest room.

''I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair, and what's alive! How am I supposed to take my beauty nap?' Beast Boy complained almost being eaten by some chair/oyster hybrid.

''How can you even think about sleep? We can't let Starfire go through with this!'' Robin exclaimed, still fuming at what happened at dinner.

**''**Come on, man. You sure you're not just, you know...jealous? _'' _Beast Boy nods.

''Of that pretty boy? Yeah right. Though even if she happens to know him doesn't mean she should still get married.''

''You saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. Besides things are different here. Who are we to question her culture?'' Raven stated, knowing just how different some cultures could be seeing as she was raised in Azarath during the earlier years of her life. Despite initially not getting along with Starfire the two started to bond and the alien was the closest to what the hybrid would call a sister. Raven wasn't a selfish person by nature and even if she wouldn't admit it she would miss the Tamarenean and be happy for her, despite whatever choice she made.

**''**I mean the guy said his friend is taking on an entire empire and beating them over a cheesecake factory? Are we really supposed to believe that? There's also no telling if he could really be working with this empire.''

''Now your just grasping at straws.'' Raven replied dryly.

''But still... Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out this Drenthax fleet. Raven, see what you can learn about this...Naruto guy she's marrying.''

**''**And you?''

**''**I need to see Starfire.''

Some time later after must searching Raven had finally found Naruto. She phased through the walls and came upon the sight of Ryand'r and Naruto talking.

''Now Naruto I expect you to take good care of my big sister.'' It was one of the many revised start ups of the obligatory date/family/big/little/brother/sister/daughter speeches. The one that was often given by a family member or friend to a person dating or looking after that person's friend or relative.

''Oh trust me I will. After all I wouldn't be a good Gend'an if I didn't...'' He said as he casually played with the crystal around his neck.

''My sister would be most delighted at this news.''

''I can't express how good it is to see her again. I feel as if my heart is going to burst from my chest. I wish to take her as my Gend'an as soon as possible.''

''I know the feeling...'' The Emperor said as he drifted off a bit.

''So is the King going to make little Moonfire his bride?''

Darkfire eyes grew wide as he started sputtering.

''You were always so easy.''

Darkfire frowned, ''...you know once you marry my sister and you become one of my charges. I could have you thrown in jail,'' He said with a smirk.

''Well you could,'' Naruto said with a thoughtful look. ''Then you have to deal with an angry Koriand'r and no one wants that.'' Naruto returned with just as devious smirk.

Blackfire shuttered, ''On second thought...never-mind. I just wish my parents could be here.''  
''Yeah I know...mine too...''

'Oh it's the Juggernaut Bitch!'

''Wait hold on that's my phone,'' Naruto said as his ring tone went off. ''Hello?...Kuiinshi...yeah...what! Your kidding. Really...guy...Fine...'' Naruto hung up the phone.

''What did your friend wanted?''

''He just wanted to let me know he crashed my new ship. Its going to be his ass next time I see him. Though since I'm getting married I'll have to worry about committing murder later.''

On a different part of the castle Robin made his way up rock-side using two birdarangs like pickaxes to give himself a hand hold.

Up above was Starfire in a sleeveless white dress with a chevron shaped belt and a neck piece that matched the one she was wearing with her wedding gown.

She stands before a full-length mirror and looks it up and down, then holds it in front of herself to see how she will look in it. The expression in her large green eyes says it all about just how crushed she is at having to give up her life with the Titans.

She looks off to one side; her communicator on a nearby counter top, she steps out onto a wide balcony and leans over the railing; a troubled face. Robin hoists himself up to the edge.

''Starfire!''

She turns and gasps. ''Robin! What in X'hal are you doing here? I trust you are enjoying your stay?''

He climbed all the way onto the Railing, and he holds out one hand.

_''_Come on. We're getting out of here.'' Robin asked grabbing her hand, but Starfire shook it away.

**''**Oh, Robin...I am sorry. I cannot.'' She turns away; he swings onto the balcony.

**''**Starfire, are you really going to marry him?'' he couldn't believe that she was really going to go through with it.

''Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. He has high friends in several powerful empires. With this union a treaty is made and said empires will keep Tamaran protected. As the Princess I must do what's good for my people.''

''Is it good for you? Here and now is this how you want to get married?''

''No...it is not.'' she said with a lowered head.

''Then why not come with me?''

''You misunderstand me Robin. I do not want to get married out of duty, but for love. When we were young Naruto and I promised to wed. Though how can I get married to him without knowing if he has to agreed to this because he loves me, or that its just for the sake of Tamaran. I would be grateful even if its for the latter, but that doesn't steady the uneasy feeling in my heart.''

''Starfire...I...when it came to certain things...I'm not good at this sort of thing. About my feelings...'' he trailed off before Starfire interrupted him.

''I'm sorry Robin,'' She said softly. ''We both know it would never work. We come from different worlds. It has been what? Two years since we have met and I still don't know what your face looks like. Also I wish to have children someday.''

''Star...what does that have to...''

''Forgive me but I asked Cyborg to run a test. To see if I was capable of being impregnated with Terran sperm. The tests came back with a one in million chance for the odds. Also Terran are fragile compare to us Tamareneans and I'm not sure if you could physical withstand being my Gend'an, my mate.''

''Well what about this Naruto guy? Isn't he human?''

''The Terrans from Naruto world are 'differen't then those from earth. Also even amongst them Naruto is 'different' as well. From where he's from there is only nine of his kind. We Tamereneans have a connection to felines, particularly cats while Naruto has a connection to Kitsune. While not compatible in the human sense the connection of two species in that sense for our culture is a close match. I'm sorry Robin.'' She said as she turned away, a lone tear went down her cheek.

''I'm sorry too...'' As he went back over-side.

Starfire went back to freshening herself up.

**''**I have never seen a more beautiful bride. Something troubles you, my little bumgorf?'' Galfore asked as he joined her on the balcony.

''Nothing troubles me.'' her troubled face said otherwise.

**''**Do not attempt to fool an old k'norfka. I raised you.''

He places a hand on her shoulder, bringing a small but genuine smile to her face.

**''**

I have always expected great things from you, my Princess, and tonight is no exception.''

''Yes. I will do what is right for Tamaran.''

**_''_**You must do what is right... in your heart. ''

The sound of an opening door draws there eyes.

**''**

Ready, sister dear?'' Ryandi'r asked as the door to the balcony opened.

Said sister and her faithful guardian give each other a long, searching look, after which she floats up to give him a big hug. She flies toward the door.

Many sets of gorka pipes are lifted to blow a fanfare that makes the entire structure shake, Naruto and Darkfire stand impatiently at the end of this area. Many Tamaraneans have gathered to mark the event and are standing to show respect; they look toward the opposite end as the doors open and Starfire is led in by Galfore. Finally she raises her head and takes in the throng of spectators.

Starfire gave her friends a glance as she steeled the confidence to go on.

The Emperor raises his voice to address.

''People of Tamaran today is a special today. Today we meet at moon-set to bind my dear sister to this Terran we all know in joyous betrothal.  
Can any among us offer reason why these two lovebirds should not be together... forever?

Silence met with him. ''Very well...I take it you two are ready to read your vows.''

Starfire's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten them in her nervousness.

''I don't have any vows, but there is something I like to say,'' Naruto said taking Starfire's hand. ''Koriand'r from the moment of our meeting you have been my most precious and cherished friend. You have always been a ray of sunshine, my sparkle that helped me get through the tough times in life. Every moment I faced death against Red Dawn, Betrayal, and other incidents I thought of you and the people I cared about and found strength to carry on. I left you were a cute young girl and now you stand before me as a beautiful young woman. I would not only be honored to be betrothed to you, but to live the rest of my life as your Gend'an honoring and cherishing you like the Princess you are.'' He said as Starfire fought back the tears.  
'I would be honored to be your Gend'an.'' She said as tears threatened to fall.

The next several hours were filled with much festivity. Many Tamereneans gave long fruitful speeches of phrase and happiness. Long verses reminiscing the many happy and successful unions of other couples. The wills, lives, and words of all the ruling couples of Tamaran was read from the royal long book kept by each generation of loyalty. Then their was the sharing of the festive and wine and many other Tamereneans traits. Eventually it came down to the final part of the ceremony.

''Dh yes, do you, Naruto,Prince of Whirlpool, take Princess Koriand'r of Tamran to be your wife, as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?

''I do...''

**''**And do you, Princess Koriand'r, take Prince Naruto Uzumaki of Whirlpool to be your husband, as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?''

''I do...''

''I pronounce with all my power that you two are now betrothed. You may commence with the Snoggling.''

Naruto and Starfire kissed as the people of Tamaran cheered. Soon enough the reception started.

''Congratulations Star...I'm...happy for you,'' Raven said sincerely, albeit a little jealous. ''Gah!'' She cried out as Starfire suddenly hugged her.

''Thank you Raven your words mean so much to me.''

''Starfire...personal space.''

''Oh right,'' Starfire let go of her friend.

''I still can't believe you got married Star. I mean not saying you would never get married, but well were really going to miss you,'' Beast Boy finished.

''Yeah things aren't just going to be the same without you.''

''Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg I will miss you as well.'' She said hugging both of them.

Robin had stood to the side as he watched it all happened. It wasn't like he and Starfire were together and she seemed to be happy.

''Come on...it's time for the Bride and Groom to cut the Corka!'' Darkfire declared.

Hours had passed as the newlyweds chatted with people. Naruto was quite surprised at the massive assortment of gifts had been gathered.  
A day had passed and Starfire said goodbye to her friends as she and Naruto got read for their honeymoon.

''Naruto where are we going?'' Kori asked him, curious about there destination.

''It's a surprise. I have a few ideas onto where we could go. A few of them you always wanted to see.''

''How about the Beaches of Sinari Twelve. We can go shopping for swim wear,'' She said as she purred seductively in his ear.

''Miss Koriand'r Uzumaki you are one amazing woman,'' Naruto said as he pulled Starfire into a passionate kiss. It was safe to say that the rest of there lives would be filled with bliss and happiness.

While glossed over in this story there will be numerous Tamerenean traits, love practices, holidays, and other such things that will be covered in Kitsune Among Titans.

*Grebnaks - breasts, more than likely.

*Gend'an - A true love or a mate.

Gend'an-someone who means more to you than words can express; a true love. Someone who you could see youself spending your life with.


	2. The Honeymoon!

Betrothed  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

The weather of the planet was beautiful, clear blue oceans and the bright rays of the sun shined down on the beautiful canvas of the planet.  
''You've been quiet.'' Naruto said as Starfire looked up, slightly startled.

''It's just...it's going to take me some time to get used to this.'' she said quietly.

''You miss your friends?'' he asked as his gaze softened. ''Do you...''

''No...'' she quickly answered. ''I do not regret marrying you. I just need a little time.''

'I understand...'' he said as he landed the ship. They were greeted by a greeted and began looking around. Starfire immediately flew out and observed the surrounding trees. Her eyes sparkled like the bit of blue sea that they could both see in the distance.

"Beautiful," she breathed, turning round and round in an attempt to see everything at once.

Naruto chuckled at Starfire's behavior. ''Yeah it really is.'' he said as Starfire dropped down and grabbed his hand. ''Come on Naruto! I really wish to see the sights.''

''Alright just let me create a few kagebunshin to check us in and get our stuff. I want to check out our room first and put on a change of clothes before we do anything.'' he said as they made way to there hotel room. The first thing that came into mind was the feeling of soft colors when they peered in. The room was large, mostly mist with thin curtains that fluttered gently from the breeze that radiated from the ocean.

The carpet was unremarkable soft on their feet and the pillows look soft liked marshmallows with a fully stacked bar, a table, and a large queen-sized bed in the room where there were potted plants with a balcony and an amazing video to the sea. ''Now this looks nice.'' he said as he looked around, directing his kagebunshin where to put the items.

''This surely is glorious.'' Starfire said as she did a spin.

''Let's get dressed and check out the beach,'' he said as he opened one of the suitcases that was placed on his bed as he pulled out a stack of clothes. ''We can get to know our bed...I mean our room later tonight,'' he said as he felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe he had slipped up like that.

Starfire giggled, ''...sounds fun.'' she said before she started unpacking some of her clothes.

Naruto couldn't help but swell in pride and maybe a bit of ego as his wife was turning many heads. She was dressed in a two piece violet and green striped bikini under a blue-green twist tan-kini and swim skirt that showed off her long well toned legs.

''This really is peaceful,'' Naruto said as he rested his head in Starfire's lap. They were curled up together on a beach towel as they enjoyed each other's presence. They had spend most of today looking around at all the flora life and even visited the museum. The soft, warm glow of the sun seemed to have some sort of hynoptic effect as they found themselves almost wanted to go to sleep.

''Yes...it is.'' she remarked as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Her fingers ran through his air as the only sound that happened was that of waves crashing against the beach. ''Should we just stay here or do you want to look around some more?''

''Hhm...I think a walk would be nice.'' he remarked as he sat up. ''It'll be a few hours until it's night so we should continue to make the most of our worth day.'' he said as he extended a hand and helped her up. After spending the rest of the day exploring the cliffs and the planet's Zoo they made there way back to their hotel-room.

Without a word Naruto practically crushed his lips to hers, his hands exploring her back. They had just come back from dinner at one of the restaurants and had quite a bit of wine. Her warm body was writhing against his; her skirt riding up her thighs as she lifted one of her legs around his hips. He'd ground into her, the growing bulge in pants coming into contact with that sweet warmth between her partly-spread legs.

He bit her lower lip, causing her to let out a sharp cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He eased off a bit, soothing the spot with his tongue. She moaned softly, her body shivering at the sensation. His lips left hers, trailing down her neck to her collar bone. He palmed her heaving breasts, cupping them expertly for a few moments before sliding his hands down her sleeveless dress. 

''Naruto,'' she moaned, grinding her hips into him and thrusting her breasts up into his hands begging for more. He grinned triumphantly, his hands slipping inside the neckline of her dress and tearing it open to reveal those perfect mounds barely concealed by her bra. He tugged the straps of fabric down, his lips suckling on her pert, dark orange tips until she was throwing her head back, mouth open in a silent cry as he devoured her hungrily.

"Naruto," she whimpered again as he suckled her flesh. One hand slid down her hip to reach under her skirt and cup her through her panties; they were soaked through. Taking her in his arms he gently placed her on the bed and began removing the rest of her clothing; hungering, seeking to taste her. His tongue raking along her body before finally settling on her crotch as he began to lap at her sweet nectar while massaging her thighs.

He could sense she was close already, by her whimpers and shutter at his swift tongue movements; though he wasn't ready to let her come just yet; he still hadn't had his fill of her. As Naruto's tongue raked across her front clit his fingers explored her depths as he softly massaged the second smaller nub that was apart of her Tamarenean physiology.

He was like a man starved; his tongue dipped inside her, swirling around to lap up every drop of her sweet nectar. Her hips were bucking wildly as she tried to get him to move where she wanted him. He ignored her pleas, as he wanted her good and ready to receive all of him.

''Naruto...'' she gasped again, tears springing to her eyes. "Please…" 

His lips closed around her clit, his tongue flicking against it as quickly as an ice cube would melt in a pot of boiling water. She let out another cry, her thighs locking around his head like a vice as she convulsed around him; he greedily drank her in, his cock twitching in his pants who were becoming increasingly tight.

He had to have her soon before he exploded right there; he hadn't been this close to losing it since he'd been a horny teenager. Her voice rang in his ears again; she was calling to him. He rose to his feet, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss; she returned it, moaning softly again as his tongue massaged hers.

Her hands slid from his back as they went to his front and began removing his pants. After a few movements between feverish kisses she removed his hardened confines from his silk boxers after quite a bit of time was placed around with fumbling with his boxers. His cock twitched in her hand to which Starfire stroke with looks of awe. Though she wasn't able to spend much time gazing at it when he pressed his lips against hers, their bodies grinding against each other as his hands moved under her.

He lifted her up, feeling her legs instantly wrap around his hips as she guided him into her. They both moaned at the sensations of their bodies uniting. He slid into her easily; she was so tight, hot, wet, and swollen for _him_ and it was enough to drive him wild. He let out a surprised groan when Starfire rolled them over so she was on top, her lustrous hair whipped a bout as her lustful eyes gazed down at him.

She felt the same way and was bouncing up and down on his thick cock, her hands softly sliding down his torso. He felt her come undone around screaming his name as she threw her head back in ecstasy at the sensations coursing through her. So enthralled by her orgasm she let out a cry as Naruto rolled them over as Naruto began pounding into her, his mouth latched to her neck as his hands massaged her breasts. ''I hope you're ready Sparkles. I plan on having you cry my name all night.'' he said as he placed a kiss against her lips again as their bodies continued with the sensuous dance into late of the night.


End file.
